Terrible Story
by xXSkittlezEllieSkittlezXx
Summary: Please enjoy!
1. chapter 1

The wind whistled as the sky turned into an eternal black. It was 66-65 Wildcats won with a 3- pointer. The intercom was turned on and the students settled down after the championship game.

'It is too dangerous for anyone to leave the school. Remain away from any windows and stay where you are'

Silence filled the gym as the principal explained over the intercom. Almost immediately all the girls rushed over to their boyfriends whilst the guys tried comforting them.

The two teams sat separated in order for no violence to occur. Troy Bolton, captain of the Wildcats, sat on the freezing floor with miss Gabriella Montez. His best friend- Chad Danforth tried comforting his girlfriend who just so happened to be best friends with Gabriella.

Eventually the parents of Troy and Chad made their way over to their children to find that Troy wasn't with them, he sat next to his little sister and looked extremely pale.

"Troy are you okay?" Chad asked, sympathetically. Troy just nodded but that made him feel really dizzy. He walked over the Gabi and just laid his head on her legs to make an attempt to remove his dizziness.

"Troy are you okay?" Gabi asked this time whilst checking his temperature. But this time he didn't reply. Gabi checked his temperature again but quickly jolted her hand away as soon as it made contact to his forehead.

Troy's parents watched how weirdly Troy was acting and didn't get involved but they knew this was more serious then what he was playing it as.

"Gabi, is he okay?" Jack Bolton ,Troy's dad and Coach, asked. She just simply shook her head. Jack stared at his ghost like son, making sure he was fine.

"Jack, he's a fighter he'll be fine tomorrow" Noah, Chad's Dad, reassured.

The Next day,

Troy was even worse then the storm. He puked twice before falling asleep for the fifth time that day.

"Hey mom, dad will Troy be okay?" ,His little sister, Ash asked. Just then a massive bang caused the whole gym to erupt into tiny screams and crying. Amongst those people Troy and Chad had to comfort their girlfriends again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Troy, earth to Troy hello?" Zeke , wildcats member, asked within seconds he blinked multiple times to then turn his attention to the gorilla sized human.

His only response was a little grunt but that didn't suffice Zeke. "Troy, dude are you ok because you look really pale man? We are all worried man." Zeke solemnly said.

Then all of a sudden Troy just threw his head against the wall and shut his eyes, Zeke looked majorly concerned because Troy has never done this before. There was constant states before the group erupted into loud gossiping.

"Troy…" his mother said gently.

Troy gave his mother a quick glance then shut his eyes again, She informed Jack who jogged over to check on Troy. The reason sometimes Troy acts like this is because his older sister Amie used to always be there for him when he needed her the most but then people started to alienate her and she couldn't handle it so she ended her own life.

Although it was years ago, he never stopped feeling the pain caused from her death. Troy started shutting everyone out once his dad came over.

"Troy?..." his dad asked for the tenth time, but as before he never got a response and what terrible timing for him to do this.

Chad calmly snuck his arm around Troy and let Troy lean on his shoulder, little did he know Troy fell straight asleep. Troy was self harming the day before the storm so whenever someone touched his left forearm he winced and flinched away at the never ending pain.

His parents, Jack and Lucy, decided to leave Troy alone but he had to say something soon before they loose their son forever.

Whilst his team and parents worried about Troy 'mentally' the others aka: Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, Ryan, Martha, Calum, Adam, Tegan and Keisha all worried about how Ash was handling the suicide.

2 hours later,

The 'gang' grew more concerned based on Troy's actions because he just grew worse so they ended up getting the nurse to check him.

"Troy have you got cuts anywhere?" The nurse asked.

Troy remained silent and just shrugged it off.

"With all do respect nurse but surely we would all notice any cuts on Troy because he's wearing a basketball jersey." Jack allowed Troy to wear skins because of how cold it was in the gym and the heating didn't work.


	3. Chapter 3

"He's wearing skins Chad, so how would you know?" The nurse replied rudely.

She carefully touched both of Troy's arms without noticing him wincing at the pain. Then she decided to lift up the skins because she got curious why a basketball player would need one seeing as you get boiling playing the sport.

She caught a quick glimpse, then lowered the fabric and just stared at the hurting basketball player before turning her attention towards his parents.

"Troy's lucky, one slip up and it could have been more serious. He's fighting off a mild infection which should pass in a couple of days." The nurse said. "Ok that's sorted out why he's pale, but he's shutting us out" Jack informed.

"Can I talk to you and your wife before I answer that?" She asked calmly. Jack and Lucy nodded then left the others to keep an eye on Troy.

After the nurse explained what she saw on their son's arm they were in shock because why would their own son do that?

3 hours had passed since the nurse had told them what Troy did to himself and they kept their eyes on him like a hawk. His chest moving up and down simplifying that he was breathing and he slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Jack, you can stop watching him like a hawk the nurse told you he was fine, right?" Noah asked. Jack didn't hear him and just continued to keep his eyes on him. Lucy did hear him and was relieved that he mentioned that he was fine.

"Jack, stop we all know he will be fine." Kate, Chad's mother, reasoned. He gave a sigh of being defeated then decided to turn his focus on his daughter who Calum was sitting next to. Cam, his older bro, was sitting next to Zeke while Chad was clearly focused on keeping Troy safe no matter what. If you asked him to move he would have none of it. Even a bulldozer couldn't move him!

Troy wasn't eating, nor drinking. The nurse was told but she explained that he just needs rest and he should be fine.

"Bolton, you look like the ghost from Kasper!" Kyle exclaimed, Kyle sanders hates Troy because of their past.

"What do you want Kyle?" Troy asked weakly. "Oh is poor Bolton sick, all my sympathy." Kyle teased.


	4. Chapter 4

"Back down Kyle." Chad interrupted. Kyle gave Chad a quick glance before returning his attention to Troy. "Bolton you're lucky all these people are around otherwise you would know what the 4 walls of a hospital room look like." Kyle sneered.

"Sanders go back and torment your own friends, oh wait I forgot you don't have any!" Cam exclaimed.

They started creating a scene which caught the attention of almost everyone in the entire gym. Troy stood up and Kyle moved closer to Troy making their faces only inches apart.

"Kyle, I haven't done anything to you. So why do you keep treating me like trash?" Troy argued.

Chad noticed that Troy was gonna punch him so he had to intersect it before the situation spun out of control. He clenched onto Troy's wrist making him calm down.

Then the whole basketball team was standing behind Troy, who wouldn't go down without a fight.

"As if this is fair!" Kyle moaned.

"Who said I was gonna fight you Kyle?" Troy reasoned.

"Guys break this up!" Jacks voice boomed around the room causing everyone to look in their direction. "Kyle go back to your friends!" Jack reasoned then Cam muttered under his breath 'if he has any' causing the group to start laughing. He was given a quick glance by Jack before Kyle walked over to his friends giving death stares at Troy.

"Troy what happened between you two, I mean you two were inseparable. Like you and Chad." Jack asked slowly loosing his anger.

"I don't know, he's not worth my time. So I won't give him any." Troy shrugged. Everyone shared worried glances before Troy sat down. They had to find out what happened between them two and fast!.

"Troy explain to us what happened between you and Kyle , from the beginning." Lucy begged. Everyone except him and Chad nodded. Troy stayed silent not wanting to bring the pain back. Ash noticed and finally fount the courage to speak up.

"Did Amie know Troy?" Ash asked with a tear running down her face. Troy just stared at the floor not wanting to talk about this. "Troy please, it hurts me when you're this upset because I'm not used to you being like this." Ash pleaded. He let out a sigh and was about to explain the rivalry between him and Kyle.

"Yeah… she, she knew…" Troy mumbled with a shaky tone in his voice. Ash knew what he said and it hurt because their older sister knew so it had happened years ago. So she got up and hugged him. "How, how long has this been happening Troy?" Lucy asked shakily. Yet again Troy remained silent they all knew that he wasn't going to say anything especially things that could effect his basketball career.

"T-Troy please tell us, we can help" Jack pleaded. "Troy, please this is annoying us all!" Cam said. Troy just sat there wondering 'why were they caring all of a sudden?'.


	5. Chapter 5

He was getting lost in his thoughts but before his thoughts completely took over he felt someone touch his hands and looked up to see Gabi, with a worried look on her face.

"T-T-T-Troy, please" Gabi pleaded with tears filling her eyes.

But yet again he never confided in her. She stared at her emotionless boyfriend wondering 'how bad is the argument between him and Kyle?' Tears were going full speed down her face as she watched her boyfriend be in a terrible state.

Taylor quickly realised that she was trembling so she grabbed her into a hug. They lost Troy. he sat there, a blank expression on his face clearly deep a thought. The amount of times they tried getting him back by talking to him was terrible. 24 times they tried each, none of their efforts worked. Gabi kissed him a couple times but that never worked either.

The next day,

They stopped trying to get Troy back once they realised that he never did anything at all. He would doze off every now and again but that was it. 'I'm safe in my thoughts, no one can hurt me now' he thought 'I'm hurting Gabi and that hurts me so much more seeing her in pain but if I explain this to her she will be scared for her and my safety'

And maybe I'm falling on face

And maybe I'm landing in my place

And maybe we're a million miles apart

Or maybe we're standing heart to heart

But no matter what, I'm walking off this stage.

Never looking back, looking back to yesterday

The storm let up releasing them into the world once again. The school was trashed, cars everywhere as-well as broken trees and windows but luckily that was the most damage there was.

Troy still hadn't been letting anyone in, fearing for the worst his parents decided to try and push him into talking again before it is too late.

At home,

Troy locked the entrance to his room and laid in eternal darkness. He found it safer in the dark away from everyone that ever tried to hurt him. He refused to go and eat, which is very dangerous especially if you are a athlete.


	6. Chapter 6

Suddenly, he was rummaging in all his things to find the only thing to relive him of the pain. A razor blade. Once he fount it he stared at it before bringing the metal up to his left forearm, applying pressure causing a little cut and blood to come zooming out. He felt lightheaded, free from the pain that everyone has caused.

The blood was a rich crimson colour, dying his hand in a dark shade of red. Troy stared at little cut he made. The pain that Kyle made had vanished, he felt free. Troy continued making cuts, returning the feeling of being free. There was a sudden knock on the door which made Troy cut deeper then he should have, blood trickled off his hand onto the floor leaving a splatter of blood. He winced at the pain, having to clean up his hand he got up and left the bathroom with only tiny scars.

"Son, can we please talk…" Jack asked "about school in general, like how your grades are?"

Troy silently nodded and let his father come in. "How are you, how are your grades?"

Troy didn't reply. " Troy please talk to me, no need to talk about other things just your grades okay?" Jack awaited his response but he knew he wasn't going to get one.

"Their okay, I guess". A casual grin spread itself across Jacks face when he managed to get Troy to at least say something.

"You look starving, can you please eat something if I give it too you?"

"Okay dad." A little smirk implanted itself on Troy's face as his father left to bring him some food. Troy and Jack sat there and spoke for hours, mainly on grades but a tiny bit on Kyle and the team.

"If your mum comes up, don't blame me okay?" Jack chuckled as did Troy.

1 hour later,

He was debating whether to cut again, the feeling of being free could just pull him into cutting himself again. The blade lay on the palm of his hand, temptation took over allowing Troy to pick up the blade and cause the feeling of being practically weightless.

Although the next day was school he was still going to cut himself during class if he has too. Kyle could get to him, destroy his self esteem but no matter what when he cuts himself the feeling of being free from this world is brought over him. Most of his cuts did look pretty new so he would have to cover them up.

Monday: 6:00am

The NBA music blasted through his bedroom as his alarm clock was telling him to get up. He had to get up quickly before his parents got his sister Ash to do so.


	7. Chapter 7

After showering he fount out how bad the cuts were last night because he couldn't move his left forearm as good as he should.

When he stuffed the blade into his bag he left for school.

At school,

He saw Gabi, Chad, Zeke, Kelsi, Ryan, Sharpay, Jason, Martha, Calum, Cam, Adam, Teigan and Keisha waiting for him and Ash.

They noticed that Troy was trying really hard not to make eye contact with the group. He was also wearing long-sleeves which made Chad really concerned for him.

"Dude are you okay?" Chad asked concerned.

"yeah…" was his response. The group tried looking at him then realised that he looked like he shouldn't be alive at this point.

"At least your talking again." Zeke added. They got a simple 'yeah' then decided to get to homeroom. "So who's everyone's homeroom teacher?" Gabi asked.

"Darbus…"

"Dad…" Ash said,

"Mr Bolton…" Adam said followed by Keisha, Calum and Teigan.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS, FUCKING DARBUS I SWEAR SHE HAS IT OUT FOR ME!!!" Chad screamed.

"CHAD WATCH YOUR FRENCH!!" Taylor also screamed, the group erupted into laughter as they heard Chad get into trouble with Taylor. Troy let out a little chuckle before realising that him and Chad were in the same homeroom.

"FUCK MY LIFE, I SWEAR TO GOD IF THAT SHITTY TEACHER GIVES ME ANOTHER FUCKING DETENTION I WILL CALL HER AN ASSHOLE STRAIGHT TO HER BLODDY FACE!!!!!!!" Troy yelled. Everyone started laughing except from Chad because he had the same reaction as him.

"Hoops who you got?" Chad asked loosing his anger slightly. "Darbus…" Chad was so happy that they were in the same homeroom.

"Wildcat, please stay sane because me, you, Chad, Zeke, Cam, Kelsi, Ryan, Jason, Sharpay and Martha all have Miss Darbus as well so please don't call her that word you used. And also like Taylor said to Chad, watch your French lover boy." Gabi said before giving Troy a quick kiss on the lips.

"Miss Montez and Mr Bolton please keep this school PDA for the younger children, mainly aimed at Miss Bolton, Mr Boucher, Mr Baylor and Miss Neilson" Darbus exclaimed causing the pair to blush and the others to start laughing.


End file.
